The present invention relates to networks, and more particularly to pushing and pulling data over networks.
A network client receives data from a server by means of a push or a pull. In a pull, the client requests data from the server. In a push, the server sends data to the client without the client requesting the data.
An example is provided by a World-Wide Web (WWW) browser Netscape Navigator, version 1.1, available from Netscape Communications Corporation of California. See the WWW document http://www.netscape.com/assist/net.sub.-- sites/pushpull.html. This browser runs on a client network station. With this browser, the client can pull data from a server. Alternatively, the client can allow the server to push data. To allow the push, the client opens a network connection (TCP/IP connection) to the server and leaves the connection open. The server pushes data over the connection. The server can push new data blocks any time. The connection stays open. The pushed data are immediately displayed by the browser.
It is desirable to provide push and pull techniques that would make it faster for the client to access data from the server and would reduce the use of network resources.